


Sacrifice

by asaloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>“Only,” Dean repeated, muscles taut as he stared the other man down, scowling and snapping like a cornered animal. “Only? Fuck, Cas… You self-sacrificing bastard!” Castiel refrained from smiling as the expected words were spoken. If he wanted Dean to calm down, he had to wait out the inevitable rant and not add fuel to the fire. “You’re bleeding. You nearly got torn in half, for Christ’s sake, and you’re saying it’s <i>fine</i>.”</p>
  <p>Castiel frowned. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he chastised. “Such accuracy would be near impossible in mutilation.”</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

“Son of a bitch,” Dean hissed, murderous. “Son of a _fucking_ bitch.”

Castiel drew in a shuddering breath. “Dean,” he rasped. His head was spinning. “It’s fine,” he tried to console his blatantly distressed lover. “It’s only a superficial wound… It appears – ah – it appears to be of a far graver severity than it truly is.”

It was not the first time Castiel had been hurt during a hunt and it likely would not be the last time either. Castiel had a habit of being – as Dean would crudely phrase it – a self-sacrificing bastard. As cautious and vigilant as Castiel usually was, all that was thrown out of the window the moment he saw Dean in danger. The safety of Dean Winchester was of paramount importance to Castiel. 

Dean snarled. He often lashed out when he was worried. Castiel, for his part, barely reacted to the harsh derisive scoff that left Dean’s parted lips. “Only,” Dean repeated, muscles taut as he stared the other man down, scowling and snapping like a cornered animal. “Only? Fuck, Cas… You self-sacrificing bastard!” Castiel refrained from smiling as the expected words were spoken. If he wanted Dean to calm down, he had to wait out the inevitable rant and not add fuel to the fire. “You’re bleeding. You nearly got torn in half, for Christ’s sake, and you’re saying it’s _fine_.”

Castiel frowned. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he chastised. “Such accuracy would be near impossible in mutilation.”

Dean stopped pacing the motel room floor and perched on the edge of the bed. He caught Castiel’s hand and held it in his, drawing attention to the slight tremor. Castiel hadn’t been seriously hurt this time but what about the next time? He was only human, so painfully fragile in his mortality, and Dean hated the reminder of how easy it would be to lose him, to lose everything. “You should rest,” he croaked, his voice rough with suppressed emotion. “Get some sleep, yeah?”

Bringing Dean’s hand up to his lips, Castiel pressed a chaste kiss to the knuckles and offered a private smile, tired but loving. Dean felt more than saw the slow curve of his lips. “Yes,” Castiel replied. “I suppose resting would be advisable in this particular circumstance.”

Dean’s smile was strained but there. Castiel considered it a victory. “Tired, Cas?” He asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Castiel hummed in response. “I am somewhat fatigued, yes.”

“Fatigued,” Dean chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “You swallow a dictionary or something?”

Predictably, Castiel looked bewildered. “No,” he answered at once. “Should I have done?”

Dean used his free hand to push the dark hair back from Castiel’s face. “No,” he said. “You’ve done everything right, Cas. _Everything_ , you hear? Except maybe the almost being eaten thing… Don’t do that again. I can’t exactly screw around with a guy who’s in the stomach of some freaky monster. It’d be weird, even by our standards.”

Castiel smiled and closed his eyes. “Okay, Dean.”  



End file.
